Levi's Chronicles
by NeverlandFiction
Summary: Dans un monde où l'Homme se retrouve déchu de sa place de prédateur incontesté, seuls les plus fort demeurent. Même si l'initiation par laquelle l'on doit passer implique le nettoyage du QG du Bataillon d'Exploration, ou encore la participation aux expériences tordues d'une certaine Squad Leader... Levi x OC
1. Prologue

**Bonjour mon petit Bataillon d'Exploration, j'espère que l'attente ne vous a pas paru trop long!**

 **Comme promis, comme dû! Le début de ma (première) fanfiction Levi x Oc!**

 **Bien sûr, les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus long que ça! Ce prologue n'est qu'une "mise en bouche" on va dire *rit diaboliquement en se frottant les mains, comme dans les Simpson***

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et j'attends vos précieux avis avec impatience. Positive ou Négatif, dans la mesure ou ils pourraient aider à l'amélioration de cette fiction (pas de place pour les haters ici, faites vous torturer par les sourcils d'Erwin).**

 **Vous voulez entrez complètement dans l'ambiance de l'histoire ? Alors je vous recommande fortement d'écouter cela en parallèle: "Ethan Mars Theme - Heavy Rain"**

 **Bonne lecture à tous! :)**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

 **Fin an 848- Début an 849 (soit environ 4 ans après la destruction du Mur Maria)**

 **POV Kehra**

Peut-être que si j'arrive à maintenir mon pouce dans cet angle précis, je pourrais parvenir à extraire ma main gauche d'un des crochets ?

Une perle de sueur coula lentement le long de ma tempe, laissant un sillon froid à son passage. Fixant toute mon attention sur les minuscules fissures de la table en bois, j'espérais que ma tentative d'échapper de ce trou n'attire pas l'attention des gardes postés devant la salle. Le premier semblait compter les mouches, à l'inverse du deuxième qui prenait son rôle très à cœur. A vrai dire, si le premier n'avait pas tenté à maintes reprises d'entamer une discussion avec Monsieur « l'avenir de l'humanité repose sur mes épaules ». J'aurais presque cru le confondre avec une statue de sel.

Il rappela son camarade à l'ordre d'un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes, avant de me pointer du bout de l'œil. Comme si ses yeux étaient devenus le pendule d'une horloge, à faire des allers retours constant entre moi et son confrère. Celui-ci le fixa en retour, penchant légèrement la tête dans l'incompréhension. Je pourrais utiliser leur inattention à mon avantage pensais-je, le temps que l'information parvienne à son cerveau je serais déjà à milles pieds d'ici.

Il semble que la négligence soit une des caractéristiques principales des brigades spéciales, pas étonnant que leurs soldats se soient fait écrasés comme des mouches durant l'attaque du district de Shiganshina.

De retour à la table à laquelle je commençais à m'attacher amèrement (étant donné qu'elle fut ma seule camarade de cellule durant ces dernières heures), je continua à faire pivoter mon pouce dans l'espoir de le disloquer suffisamment. Cette technique a su porter ses fruits durant le passé, encore un peu et je pourrais gagner mon billet de sortie.

Je pouvais presque sentir mon pouls battre contre l'acier des menottes, si seulement elles n'étaient pas aussi serrées...

Tout à coup, je fus ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'une paire de main s'abattirent brutalement sur la table. Le bruit sourd émit fut rapidement absorber par les parois en pierre du petit cachot. Dissimilant ma surprise, je levai les yeux avec précaution vers un visage qui m'était malheureusement devenu familier.

Typique coupe undercut, avec de fines mèches de cheveux ébènes.

Sourcils sculptés dans un froncement continu.

Regard gris perçant, dont la lueur trahissait un ennui indéniable.

Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui il semblait que j'allais devoir croiser le fer avec le caporal-chef Levi Ackerman.

Le petit homme se pinça l'arrête du nez à l'aide de son pouce et de son index, retenant un soupir qui ne demandé qu'a sortir de ces lèvres pincées. Puis tourna son attention vers les gardes qui se mirent à lorgner le sol nerveusement. L'un d'eux se mit même à jouer avec un petit caillou du bout de sa chaussure, créant des minuscules cercles de poussières que Levi ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Revenant de nouveau sur moi, le caporal scruta minutieusement mon attitude. Son regard de glace se mêlant au mien dans une lueur que je pourrais qualifier comme étant sournoise.

Comme s'il pouvait lire à travers mon esprit, comme s'il avait déjà connu cette situation auparavant.

Laissant échapper un petit « Tch », Levi fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Sans quitter notre affrontement visuel d'une fraction de seconde. Puis en sortit un minime trousseau auquel pendait une singulière clé en métal.

« C'est ça que tu cherches gamin ?» dit-il en secouant subtilement l'objet de gauche à droite.

* * *

 **Bon, prologue posté *coche une croix imaginaire***

 **Le chapitre 1 est quasiment terminé, je pense d'ailleurs le poster dans très peu de temps. Et sera bien sûr beaucoup plus long.**

 **Si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse de pouvoir partager cet expérience avec vous, j'espère que cela vous a plu!**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, et que la force du Bataillon d'Exploration soit avec vous! *faisant le salut***

 **Signé, NeverlandFiction**


	2. Chapitre 1: La Capture

**Bonjour mon petit Bataillon d'Exploration,**

 **Voilà le premier chapitre de ma Fanfiction Levi x OC!**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et j'attends vos précieux avis avec impatience. Positif ou Négatif, dans la mesure ou ils pourraient aider à l'amélioration de cette fiction (pas de place pour les haters ici, faites vous high-kicker les dents par Levi).**

 _ **Réponse à la review de Nastasia: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, cela m'a donné encore plus envie d'écrire! Et pour répondre à ton interrogation, Kehra est bel et bien une femme. "Gamin" n'est que l'équivalent en français de la célèbre expression "Brats" de Levi (je pensais que sa serait pas mal de l'ajouter *rire diabolique*). Donc non, pas de yaoi ;)**_

 **Vous voulez entrez complètement dans l'ambiance de l'histoire ? Alors je vous recommande fortement d'écouter cela en parallèle: "Woodkid- Iron"**

 **Bonne lecture à tous! :)**

* * *

 ** _12 heures plus tôt_**

 **POV Kehra :**

La lune battait son plein au travers d'un ciel voilé de nuages lorsque je me rendis au point de rencontre. A cette heure aussi tardive, rares étaient les passants en raison du couvre-feu imposé par les ministres de Sina. Depuis l'attaque survenu à Shiganshina, des mesures de sécurités n'ont pas tardé à se créer et de nouvelles recrues ont fait leur apparition parmi les brigade spéciales. Et des rumeurs sur la mise en place d'un renforcement du mur Maria ont commencé à circuler de bouches à oreilles.

Des coups de cloches émanant d'une église appartenant au culte du mur résonnèrent dans la pénombre du soir. Marquant de manière solennelle l'arrivée des minuits.

« _Le messager est en retard_ » pensais-je en jetant un œil aux alentours. Seules de fines torches enflammées éclairaient les recoins de l'infime ruelle. « _Si jamais les choses tardent, je vais être contrainte de refuser sa proposition_ ».

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que l'on faisait appel mes talents pour obtenir des informations sur ce que le gouvernement trouvait trop « confidentiel » à partager.

Agir avec l'adresse d'un félin, mais la furtivité d'un caméléon. Obtenir ce qui m'a été ordonné de prendre. Desseller ce qui se cache aux yeux du monde. Voilà de quoi était faite la vie d'une agent de pénétration.

Un léger goût d'amertume me parvint au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. « _Le messager ne s'est toujours pas présenté au point de rendez-vous_ ». Quelque chose m'échappais, serait-ce en raison de l'assourdissant silence qui régnait ici ? Ou encore à cause de cet étrange pressentiment qui commençait peu à peu à se mouvoir à travers mes entrailles tel une araignée tissant sa toile ?

« _Non, il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond_ »

Tout à coup, j'aperçus durant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde un bout de métal étinceler sur l'un des toits. Avant même que mon esprit ne puisse former une hypothèse cohérente sur ce que je venais de voir, mes membres se déplacèrent de leurs propres grès. Me faisant esquiver d'un réflexe vif la flèche qui m'était adressée. Celle-ci frappa le mur d'un bruit sourd, s'enfonçant tel un couteau dans du beurre dans la paroi de pierre. La tige de métal parvint à rester intacte, mais la fiole de sédatif contenu dans l'embout se brisa en milles morceaux. Le liquide verdâtre commençant à s'échapper des minuscules crevasses.

Mon cœur battait la chamade tel un tambourin, et mes pas résonnèrent dans l'allée calme alors que je tentais de prendre la fuite vers la droite. Où se situé un escalier débouchant sur une petite intersection. Mais je n'étais pas seule car il semblait qu'une troupe de capuchons verts ait décidé de se joindre à moi.

« _J'ai été berné_ , pensais-je, _berné et maintenant à deux doigts de rejoindre le cachot des autorités_ »

Alors que je me précipita en direction du carrefour, quelques soldats tentèrent de hisser un filet de manière horizontale. Bloquant toute possibilité de sortie étant donné que quelques uns se trouvaient déjà à mes trousses.

Sans attendre, je m'emparai d'une des troches enflammées et augmenta la vitesse. Fonçant tel un taureau endiablé vers le traquenard.

Cet prise d'élan déconcerta les soldats qui se mirent à redoubler d'effort pour hisser le piège à temps. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour eux car je me trouvais à plus que quelques mètres de leur position.

Ajustant la torche dans ma main, je pris une bouchée d'air avant de lancer le bâton de feu au centre du filet. Celui-ci se coinça automatiquement, pris entre une multitudes de nœuds et de câbles. La torche ne tarda pas à consumer les cordons de sisal. Tel une braise consumant de la poudre de canon. Cela alerta suffisamment les soldats aux alentours qui stoppèrent la mise en place du piège. Laissant une petite brèche de sortie entre le bout et le sol.

« _Il serait peut être temps de changer le matériau de vos cordes, ce coup là marche à tout les coups_ » pensais-je avant de passer avec agilité sous le filin de feu tel une héroïne tout droit sortie d'un livre fictif.

Je jeta un œil juste à temps par dessus mon épaule pour apercevoir l'un d'eux, qui se distinguait des autres en raison de ses étranges binocles de verres, s'affoler en tentant de souffler et de secouer ses mains en direction du feu dans l'espoir d'arrêter sa progression. Puis, voyant que ces futiles tentatives n'aboutiraient à rien, le soldat se mit à hurler un charabia incompréhensible tout en courant et agitant ses bras dans les airs.

« _Tel un poulet à qui l'on vient de couper la tête_ » pensais-je avec humeur malgré la situation.

Tout cette agitation attira l'attention des curieux, et de nombreuses têtes endormies firent leurs apparition à travers les fenêtres. Des cris annonçant la présence d'un feu ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, créant un élan de panique parmi le voisinage.

Profitant de la distraction fourni, je me dirigeai vers une petite boutique qui je crois était un atelier de couture. J'enveloppai mon poing dans un morceau de tissu provenant du bout de ma veste puis brisa l'un des carreaux de verre. Heureusement que le bruit fut absorbée par le brouhaha de l'intersection.

Je saisis promptement la poignée et me glissa à l'intérieur, veillant à me cacher derrière le comptoir le plus proche.

D'autres soldats en capuchon vert arrivèrent dans la ruelle. Leurs ombres se reflétant sur les murs en raison des torches. Ils entamèrent une course, pensant être encore après moi, et passèrent devant la boutique sans veiller à y jeter un second regard.

Soudain, alors que je pensais que le groupe était entièrement passé, l'un d'eux s'arrêta devant l'atelier. L'air plus calme et flegmatique que les autres.

Observant d'un air suffisamment suspicieux le carreau brisé et les bouts de verres parsemés sur le paillasson. La petite figure jeta un coup d'œil minutieux par delà les vitres, sa main se rapprochant de la poignée à mon grand désarroi.

« _Je suis repérée, ça y est je suis repérée_ » pensais-je en me dissimulant un peu plus, comme si je le pouvais encore.

Un lourd silence régna tout à coup, pourquoi est ce que je n'entend plus aucun bruit ? Comptant jusqu'à trois, je tenta de passer ma tête par dessus le comptoir. Ce que je vis me sidéra.

Rien, plus rien. La porte laissée intacte et le mystérieux soldat encapuchonné disparu. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là en premier lieu. Peut-être que l'adrénaline coulant dans mes veines aurait été assez fort créer une hallucination ? Peut-être que j'ai été tout simplement paranoïaque ?

 _« Décidément cette nuit ne cesse d'enchaîner les surprises... »_

Sans attendre une explication divine, je me munis de mon lance-grappin avant de me projeter sur la toiture la plus proche.

 **Coupure**

 _ **Lance-grappin : outil servant à se déplacer de manière verticale en direction d'une hauteur qui ne peut être atteint directement par l'homme.**_

 **Pistolet muni d'un crochet de fer ou de plomb à son embout par une chaîne solide. On dit que celui de Kehra à été fait à partir des composants d'un équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Celui-ci aurait d'ailleurs été trouvé sur un cadavre appartenant à une recrue du bataillon d'exploration. Durant l'attaque du mur de Shiganshina.**

 **Fin de la coupure.**

Une fois en haut je jeta un dernier regard vers ce qu'il restait de l'incendie. Quelques troupes des brigades spéciales étaient venus leur prêter main forte à ce que je vois.

Une brise vint rafraîchir ma peau de feu, j'avais presque l'impression que mon sang était devenu de la lave.

Cela faisait longtemps que l'on m'avait autant fichu la chair de poule. Trop longtemps.

Poussant mon vécu d'un côté, je soupira brièvement avant de continuer ma route. Mon imagination travaillant à son plein au sujet de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Un, une mission juteuse qui venait de me passer sous le nez. Deux, un messager qui s'est révélé être un membre de l'autorité et par dessus trois: tout l'instant où j'ai failli être capturr...

Mes pensées disparurent à l'instant même où je sentis quelque chose se planter à l'arrière de ma cuisse gauche.

Mon corps s'effondra avec la grâce d'un arbre que l'on viendrait d'abattre sur les tuiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que... dis-je en passant ma main vers la source de ma douleur

Une flèche de fer, à l'embout emplit de sédatif, se trouvait profondément plantée dans ma chair. Une tâche de sang commença à se créer autour de l'objet, traversant la mince couche de tissu que constituait mon pantalon.

Et la dernière chose que je vis avant que les ténèbres ne m'atteigne, fut une petite figure familière. Dont les prunelles semblaient lancer des éclairs par delà son capuchon. _« Le soldat de la boutique ! »_ Ainsi qu'une insigne fermement accrochée à son veston, représentant cette fameuse brigade dont le nom se trouve sur toutes les bouches.

 _« Le sceau du Bataillon d'exploration »_ pensais-je avant que ma vision plongea dans une obscurité plus sombre que la nuit même.

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu! *effectue une danse de la joie en veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de témoins aux alentours***

 **Petite parenthèse: vous n'avez jamais remarqué dans le mangas/anime qu'il y a toujours une sorte de "coupure" ou de pause où les scénaristes mettent de petites infos? J'ai (essayé) de recréer cet aspect là pour donner plus de réalisme à la Fiction...**

 **Vous voulez ajouter votre propre touche personnelle à cette fiction? C'est simple:** **si jamais vous voulez que j'écrive quelque chose en particulier durant cette coupure (ex: personnalité de Kehra, ses armes favorites, de quels personnages je me suis inspirée pour l'a créer...) n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review! :P**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, et que la force du Bataillon d'Exploration soit avec vous! *faisant le salut***

 **Signé, NeverlandFiction**


	3. Chapitre 2: Un jugement hors du commun

**Bonne année 2016 petit Bataillon d'Exploration,**

 **Voilà le second chapitre de ma Fanfiction Levi x OC!**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et j'attends vos précieux avis avec impatience. Positif ou Négatif, dans la mesure ou ils pourraient aider à l'amélioration de cette fiction (pas de place pour les haters ici, vous n'aurez qu'à servir de cobaye à Hanji).**

 _ **2e réponse à la review de Nastasia : encore merci de ton soutien! Moi non plus je ne suis pas très fan de yaoi pour être honnête (cela ne m'empêche pas de dire que je n'ai RIEN contre ceux qui apprécie cela). Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, au moins cela me prouve que je ne fais pas tout ça pour rien haha! Merci soldat! *danse de la joie***_

 **Vous voulez entrez complètement dans l'ambiance de l'histoire ? Alors je vous recommande fortement d'écouter cela en parallèle: "Assassin's creed II- Ezio's Family + Earth"**

 **Bonne lecture à tous! :)**

* * *

 **POV Kehra:**

Les couloirs défilaient les uns après les autres, seulement éclairés par de faibles lanternes suspendus au plafond. « _Je dois sûrement me trouver dans une sorte de souterrain étant donné qu'il n'y a aucune lumière naturelle_ ».

Des fresques et tableaux y étaient suspendus, auréolés d'une fine couche de poussière. Ces œuvres d'arts ont fait leur temps, des fragments historiques peut-être ? L'un d'eux attira mon attention, avec au premier plan un homme de petite carrure mais qui pourtant semblait bien robuste. Il était vêtu d'un accoutrement de guerre bleu roi et rouge sang, le tout accompagné d'un tricorne et de bottes de cuir noires. Celui-ci était positionné sur un cheval fougueux qui hennissait sur ses deux pattes arrières. Tout en pointant le doigt le doigt vers le ciel de manière victorieuse.

Le temps semblait avoir effacé l'inscription inscrite en bas à droite du tableau,et l'on pouvait seulement distinguer la date « 1801 » parmi cet enchevêtrement de lettres.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que nous nous trouvions dans cette allée exactement ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que cet endroit est beaucoup plus vaste que je ne le pensais... me dis-je mentalement tout en boitant vers une direction inconnue.

 **POV Levi :**

Je baissa la tête vers la prisonnière alors qu'elle tentait de prendre connaissance de son environnement. Sa tête se tournant subtilement vers la droite, puis la gauche avant de revenir encore une fois sur la droite. Balançant par la même occasion ses cheveux bruns d'un côté à l'autre. Quelques unes de ses mèches commencèrent à s'entrelacer, puis former un petit amas de nœuds similaires à ceux que possèdent binoclarde.

 _« Qu'est ce que cette gamine trouve d'aussi intéressant à regarder ? »_ songeais-je tandis qu'elle fixait une peinture avec insistance

D'un coup sec, je tira sur les menottes d'acier de la prisonnière qui sursauta légèrement. Avant de me lancer un regard accusateur par dessus son épaule.

\- Tu auras tout le temps d'admirer ces toiles plus tard, en attendant arrête de rêvasser et marche dis-je d'une voix plate

Elle ne répondit que par un faible grognement d'irritation qui me donna l'envie de secouer ses menottes une fois de plus. Ses mains s'ouvrant et se refermant sur elles mêmes dans un signe de contrariété. C'est alors que je remarquai le petit hématome commençant à se former sur le dessus de son pouce gauche.

 _« Si elle parvient encore à le fléchir c'est que la phalange proximale n'est pas fracturée, cela doit sûrement être une simple entorse »_

Tenter de casser son pouce pour s'extirper d'une paire de menottes n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voir rarement chez les criminels. La plupart d'entre eux ont tendance à s'évanouir lorsque le tendon parvient à se déchirer. Le reste, un peu plus déterminé, tente le tout pour le tout en se servant du crochet de la menotte pour tordre suffisamment le pouce.

Dans ce cas là, la douleur provoquée se fait progressive. C'est à dire qu'elle n'atteint son paroxysme qu'après la torsion du pouce. Ce qui permet au prisonnier de s'échapper plus facilement car la souffrance endurée durant la manœuvre d'extirpation est plus faible. Conclusion : sa capacité de réflexion se révèle plus fructueuse, et permet de mieux se concentrer sur la distorsion de son pouce.

La détenue à sûrement dû avoir recours à ce procédé, sinon j'aurais été contraint de l'emmener encore une fois à l'infirmerie. L'utilisation du prototype 5.2 (flèche incorporée d'une seringue) crée par Hanji s'est montrée plus lucratif que nous le pensions, la jeune femme avait passée quasiment toute la matinée clouée au lit. A ronfler si fort qu'elle pourrait presque concurrencer Oluo.

\- Hé ho Levi ! Hé Levi par ici ! Dit une voix chantante qui ne cessera de me faire grincer des dents à chaque fois que je l'entends.

Hanji se trouvait devant l'ascenseur automatique, agitant une main dans les airs dans un signe de reconnaissance.

\- Je suis seulement à quelques mètres de toi, pas besoin de brailler binoclarde. Les couloirs résonnent assez comme ça dis-je d'un ton ennuyé

\- Oh... oui c'est vrai ! Désolé... dit-elle en riant joyeusement comme si quelqu'un venait de lui sortir une blague

 _« Sur toutes les créatures sur Terre, Hanji était bien une espèce à elle seule. Est ce que sa venue fait partie d'un châtiment divin ou quelque chose du genre ? Cela me semble être une hypothèse plutôt cohérente... »_

 **POV Kehra :**

Je regardais, ou plutôt examinais l'interaction entre ces deux là. Si ils conversent ensemble de façon aussi familière, c'est qu'ils doivent se connaître depuis un bon beau de temps. Étrangement, Levi semblait paraître encore plus ennuyé qu'il ne l'était auparavant _« Comme si c'était possible »._ La tête tournée vers le haut comme s'il priait intérieurement à l'ascenseur d'aller plus vite.

La femme se tourna tout à coup vers moi, ses yeux pétillant de malice et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Tel un poisson tentant de faire des bulles. _« J'ai déjà vu ces montures quelque part, mais où ?... »_

\- Mais c'est que j'en oublierais presque mes manières dit-elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête Chef d'escouade *toussotement de Levi* Hanji Zoe, et meneuse d'un groupe de recherche concernant les titans ! Heureuse de faire ta connaissance !

Elle marqua une courte pause en tendant une main amicale vers moi. A cet instant même, l'ascenseur commença soudainement à chanceler. L'une de ses parois frappant et se cognant brutalement contre la cage d'acier.

A ce même moment, « Hanji » perdit l'équilibre et vacilla dangereusement vers moi. D'un réflexe rapide, Levi attrapa mon biceps afin de me tirer hors de la voie, nous faisant ainsi tomber tout les deux. Tandis que la femme à lunette vint s'écraser tête la première contre la grille de l'ascenseur. La main toujours légèrement tendue, et le postérieur pointé vers le haut dans une posture plutôt comique. En dépit de la situation.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit tout à coup sur un imposant soldat qui je pense, devait être assez élevé en grade en raison de la brochette de médailles suspendu à son veston. Ses épais sourcils ressemblaient étrangement à deux petites broussailles, un peu comme des mottes de paille. Et son visage ne cachait en rien la surprise qu'il ressentit face à cette situation.

\- Heeu...Salut com...mandant Er..win ! Balbutia Hanji à travers la grille

Levi en profita pour se relever rapidement, et avec autant de dignité possible.

\- Tch, décidément il n'y a jamais personne pour réparer ce foutu ascenseur dit-il tout en époussetant la poussière invisible de sa cape

\- Heureux de te voir aussi Levi dit-il en roulant des yeux

 _« Mais où est-ce que j'ai atterri ?! »_

 **POV Levi :**

Nous nous trouvions dans le bureau personnel du juge Darius Zackly tandis qu'il épluchait le dossier de la gamine avec intérêt. Et quand je dis « nous », je parle bien de moi, sourcils de l'enfer, et la prisonnière. J'ai dû (comme à mon habitude) me charger de maintenir Hanji à l'extérieur de la salle.

Elle avait commencé à poser une multitudes de questions à la détenue concernant son rétablissement face au prototype, avant de tenter de glisser un ou deux mots sur les Titans par la même occasion. Son état d'excitation soudain risquait d'affecter le jugement à session privé. Et puis, elle n'était pas en mesure d'assister à cette séance en raison de la chose qui lui servait désormais de nez.

 _« Dire qu'elle a failli bousiller la propreté de mon uniforme avec son sang »_ pensais-je dans un frissonnement de dégoût. « _Elle n'aura qu'à inspecter l'état de ses cavités nasales pour se tenir occupée, je sais que la binoclarde tient en haute estime tout ce qui paraît tordu... »_

\- Silver S. Kehra, district d'origine Karanès, possède des antécédents judiciaires classés sans suite... lu Daris d'une voix neutre tout en jouant avec un poignard trouvé parmi ses biens, posés sur une table à proximité

 **Coupure**

 **Réservée par « _Aglae Smoak » : armes de prédilections de Kehra_**

 **Arme blanche : poignard 19 cm à double tranchant avec lame en acier inoxydable et fourreau noir en métal argenté**

 **Arme longue distance : lance-grappin, 2 dagues 12 cm pouvant être utilisées comme substitut de couteau de lancer**

 **Gadget : bourse de cuir contenant quelques billes fumigènes, paquet de cigarette empoisonné à la cyanure (dans ce cas là oui, fumer peut nuire à votre santé)**

 **Autres : carte détaillée du district de Shiganshina rétractable, montre waterproof, sifflet à ultra-son silencieux pour chien ou chevaux permettant sûrement de distraire les troupes des Brigades Spéciales, fausse carte d'identité**

 **Bonus : paquet de chewing-gum mentholée, photo personnelle ancienne représentant une Kehra jeune et accompagnée d'autres enfants. Une légende à été retrouvée au dos : _Enfant 26-13-A_**

 **Fin de la Coupure**

\- A en croire votre dossier, votre carrière d'agent s'arrête ici demoiselle. L'appropriation de renseignements d'État ou encore le vol de matériels destinés au Bataillon d'exploration sont des délits illégaux que la justice de Sina punit lourdement dit-il tout en réajustant ses lunettes pour la regarder dans les yeux

Kehra, ou un truc du genre, semblait bien silencieuse. Un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui vient de s'offrir un aller simple pour le cachot. « _Qu'est ce qu'elle mijote encore_ » pensais-je avec ennui

\- Cela ne s'appellerait pas du vol si votre ministère daignerait partager ses informations avec le peuple ! dit-elle tout à coup sèchement

 **POV Erwin:**

Un léger silence retomba dans la salle, comme si tout s'était brusquement arrêté. Du moins, si ce n'est le bruit d'Hanji tentant d'entrer dans la pièce en griffant sur la porte tel un chat faisant ses griffes.

 _« Qui aurait crû qu'une femme aussi frêle pourrait cacher le visage d'une criminelle ? »_ Cela ne fait que confirmer l'hypothèse que le mal ne possède pas d'apparence.

Avant même que le juge ne puisse placer une phrase, Levi de nature spontanée frappa soudainement Kehra d'un coup de pied bien placé. C'est à dire sur la plaie bandée se trouvant derrière sa cuisse. Automatiquement, elle tomba à genoux en laissant un échapper un petit cri de douleur très vite estompé par des grognements.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as en tête gamine ?! Dit-il d'un ton réprobateur tout en l'attrapant par la nuque

Je tentai alors de lui lancer des regards d'avertissement, tandis que le juge redressa sa posture de quelques pouces.

\- Oi ! Je crois t'avoir posé une question dit-il avec un peu plus d'aigreur

\- Peut-être que si tu me le demandais sans qu'il ne te prenne l'envie de me mettre un coup au passage, je pourrais te répondre petit nain de jardin ! dit-elle tout en tournant la tête dans l'espoir de se libérer de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Ses yeux hazel étincelant d'animosité.

Une fine lueur vint aussitôt se poser sur mes yeux, une lueur qui me semblait avoir déjà connue auparavant.

Levi, tentant de garder son calme, attrapa tout à coup quelques mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme dans son poing gauche avant de venir poser sa bouche près de son oreille.

\- Peut-être que si tu fermerais ta bouche la prochaine fois, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin d'en arriver à là !dit-il en secouant quelque peu la tête de Kehra vers lui, son souffle chaud glissant sur la peau fine nichée entre sa nuque et son épaule

\- Assez ! Dit le juge Darius en battant du poing sur le bureau, comme pour remplacer son marteau habituel. Caporal Ackerman, veuillez regagner votre place ! Silver, je ne tolérerai pas qu'une accusée prenne la parole lorsque bon lui semble !

Levi laissa échapper son fameux « Tch » avant de se relever pour venir s'appuyer un pied contre le mur, et les bras croisées dans une marque évidente de mécontentement.

\- Maintenant reprenn...

Un grand fracas retentit lorsque Hanji parvint à ouvrir la porte qui manqua d'assommer Levi depuis sa place. La chef d'escouade se tenait là, le regard exorbité et paraissant encore plus gros en raison du zoom que créait sa monture. Toute frissonnante dans ce qui pourrait être de l'impatience...ou de l'enthousiasme...ou un peu des deux. Le sang avait désormais séché autour de ses narines, donnant l'impression qu'elle avait plongé sa tête dans un bol de soupe à la tomate.

\- Regarde où tu mets les pieds la prochaine fois lunette de merde ! Dit Levi en s'époussetant pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui

\- Information ? Est ce que j'ai bien entendu le mot partage d'information ?! Dit-elle sans veiller à ce qu'on lui disait. Ses yeux luisant comme si l'on avait évoqué la moindre chose sur les Titans. Mais c'est formidable !

\- Ou veux-tu en venir Hanji ? Dis-je en scrutant le juge avec appréhension

La scientifique avança et attrapa de ses grands doigts Kehra par ses épaules pour la relever vers elle. La pauvre se retrouva sur la pointe des pieds en raison de la différence entre sa taille et celle d'Hanji. Essayant de son mieux de maintenir son équilibre.

\- C'est quoi votre problème avec le fait de toucher les gens ici ?! Je tiens à mon espace privée bon sang! Dit Kehra avec indignation

\- Est-ce que tu savais que les Titans ne possèdent pas d'appareils génitaux ?

\- HEIN?! Dirent Kehra et Levi à l'unisson

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que toi et moi nous sommes similaires ! Dit-elle en créant un arc-en-ciel invisible de ses mains. Nous voulons toutes les deux la même chose! Des infos, des infos des miilliiers d'infooos ! Ce monde n'est qu'une sphère où repose un nombre incalculable d'interrogations ! Moi je cherche à en trouver, et toi tu cherches à les déchiffrer !

Je commençais peu à peu à voir où est-ce qu'Hanji voulait en venir, la lueur se trouvant dans mes yeux commençant à s'intensifier.

\- Réfléchis un peu, à quel point nos esprits sont liés l'un à l'autre et se complètent tel un cadavre humain sur la langue ondulée d'un Titan ! Quoi que non...mauvais exemple. Ou bien...

\- Monsieur Darius Zackly, je tiens à faire une proposition . Dis-je d'un air solennel

\- Mh ? Oui je vous écoute, au point où l'on en ait...dit-il en enlevant ses lunettes pour frotter la zone située entre ses deux sourcils.

Levi tourna la tête vers moi, comme pour deviner ce à quoi je pensais.

\- Les troupes du Bataillon d'exploration sont en chiffres inférieurs depuis l'attaque survenu à Shiganshina. Nous avons perdu une grande partie de nos hommes là-bas, sur le terrain. Et la 104 brigade d'entraînement ne pourra être opérationnelle qu'en l'an 850. Je crains que si le mur Rose subit une autre attaque d'ici là, les conséquences pourraient être encore plus graves que nous ne l'aurions jamais imaginées.

\- Que proposez-vous Erwin ?

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de tourner ma tête une fois de plus vers Levi. Il était le seul capable de comprendre précisément ce à quoi je faisais référence. Lui qui à vécu la majorité de sa vie dans la misère, lui qui était passé du rang de criminel des souterrains à caporal puis à homme le plus redouté de l'humanité. Lui et lui seul.

\- Moi, Erwin Smith *faisant le salut* 13e major et commandant du Bataillon d'exploration, souhaite recruter l'accusée Kehra Silver ci-présente parmi nos rangs. Dilapider son talent dans les cachots de Sina reviendrait à laisser échapper la possibilité de découvrir des renseignements précieux à la survie de l'Humanité et du bataillon dis-je avec ferveur tandis que je sentis les yeux de la prisonnière percer des trous dans mon dos

\- Recruter Silver parmi nos rangs ? Jusque là vos requêtes ont toujours su porter leurs fruits pour le régiment. Mais de là à mobiliser les capacités d'une criminelle ? N'est-ce pas la promesse d'un défi un peu trop ambitieux ? Dit-il perplexe

\- Je me chargerai personnellement de la gamine dit Levi avec indifférence

\- Levi ? Dis-je modérément surpris

\- Je suis celui qui l'a apporté ici, alors je serais celui qui s'en porte responsable

\- Vous sentez vous capable de garantir le maintien stable de l'accusé, et de veiller à ce qu'elle ne mette pas la sécurité d'autrui en péril Ackerman ?

\- Je le soutiendrais durant sa mission ajouta Hanji avec sérieux. Et puis, cela me permettra de converser d'avantage avec cette petite tête dit-elle en croisant les mains d'un air machiavélique

Kehra tenta de s'éloigner discrètement jusqu'à ce que je la prenne par une des épaules, l'empêchant ainsi de faire un pas de plus

\- OH c'est pas vrai ! Dit-elle exaspérée tout en se remuant de la poigne que j'avais sur son épaule

Je jetai un regard vers elle avant de me tourner vers le juge qui prit un verre de café posé sur son bureau

\- Dans ce cas, j'accorde mon accord à cette proposition. La détenue Kehra S. Silver sera désormais entre les mains du Bataillon d'exploration sur une période d'essai de 30 jours à compter de celui-ci. Caporal Levi, Chef d'escouade Hanji, si vous parvenez à la maintenir jusque là. Alors, et seulement alors Silver pourra être reconnue comme soldat de l'humanité dit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de sa coupe tandis que Kehra semblait s'être figée tel une statue.

* * *

 **OOUFF j'y suis enfin arrivée! *tente de danser sur sa chaise de bureau avec des maracas imaginaires***

 **Petit jeu : Kehra décrit un tableau durant ce chapitre, savez vous lequel et surtout qui est représenté dessus? Un indice à été laissé dans le texte (oui parfois j'en dis trop, je ne sais pas garder un secret...). Si vous parvenez à trouver la solution, inscrivez la parmi votre review et je vous dirais si vous êtes fait pour être un agent aussi douée que Silver. ATTENTION! Interdiction de fouiner dans les reviews des autres! Et puis après ce ne sera plus drôle... *boude dans son coin***

 **Vous voulez ajouter votre propre touche personnelle à cette fiction? C'est simple:** **si jamais vous voulez que j'écrive quelque chose en particulier durant cette coupure (ex: personnalité de Kehra, ses armes favorites, de quels personnages je me suis inspirée pour l'a créer...) n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review! :P**

 **Sur ce, vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, et que la force du Bataillon d'Exploration soit avec vous! *faisant le salut***

 **Signé, NeverlandFiction**


	4. Bonus: Soundtrack Party

**Requête concernant la playlist que j'écoute durant l'écriture d'une Fanfiction:**

 ** _« La musique donne une âme à nos cœurs, et des ailes à la pensée »_ Platon**

Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai toujours apprécié le fait d'écouter de la musique (attention de la bonne hein, pas de One Direction ici! *cogne un poing dans l'autre*) Que ce soit durant l'écriture d'une fiction, ou simplement durant une lecture. Je trouve que cela aide vachement à entrer et s'immerger dans l'univers de l'histoire. Et en plus, la musique constitue un puit d'inspiration à elle seule. Elle apporte donc un certaine aide aux auteurs ayant le maléfique syndrome de la page blanche. Que demander de plus?

 ** _«_ _D'après une_ _autre étude_ _, écouter des mélodies favoriserait aussi la diffusion de dopamine. Ce neurotransmetteur agirait sur notre capacité à nous concentrer sur l'instant présent et à penser différemment. »_ Article Web**

Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de créer une sorte de chapitre bonus qui concentrera un répertoire de musique variées qui, je l'espère, pourront vous aidez durant la rédaction de votre fiction. Autant que cela m'aide.

Bonne lecture à toi petit padawan, puisses tu trouver la sagesse durant cette péripétie *bruit de Gong*

* * *

 **2 cello: par _Nifelheim_**

Monbasa

 **ADN Composition: ****par _Nifelheim_**

Our world has gone

 **Amazarashi :**

Seasons dies one after another

 **Artic Monkey :**

Do I wanna know

 **Assassin's Creed :**

Ezio's family

Earth

Flight through Jerusalem

Dream of Venice

Tour of Venice

Assassin's Creed III main theme

Unity

Everybody wants to rule the world

Sanctuary

 **Bastille :**

Thing We lost in the fire

Sweet Pompeii

 **Daughter :**

Still

 **DaVinci Code:**

Full soundtrack

 **Elder Scrolls IV:**

Oblivion soundtrack

 **Ellie Goulding :**

My Blood

Bittersweet

Joy

 **Fairy Tail :**

Battle music

Dragon Slayer theme

Natsu's theme

 **Fall Out Boys :**

Light'em up

Centuries

Irresistible

 **Florence & The Machine :**

Breath of Life

Cosmic Love

 **Game of Thrones :**

Mother of Dragons

Blood of the Dragon

Dance of Dragon

Mhysa

House Stark theme

 **Greatest Battle Music of All Times :**

Norwegian Pirate

 **Harry Potter :**

Hedwig's theme

Lily's theme

Hermione's Parents

 **Heavy Rain :**

Ethan Mars theme

Norman Jayden's theme

Before the Storm

Madison Paige's theme

Painful Memories

Redemption

 **Imagine Dragons :**

Radioactive

Demons

 **John Dreamer: ****par _Nifelheim_**

It's time

 **Justin Bieber ?** Nan je déconne... *rire diabolique* Sérieux j'ai pas envie de m'attirer les foudres des Beliebers, ses fans sont le mal incarné! Sa sent la secte satanique tout ça, je dis sa je dis rien.

 **Lana Del Rey :**

Young and beautiful

Born to die

 **League of Legends :**

The curse of the sad Mummy

 **Lord Of the Rings:**

Full soundtrack

 **Lorde :**

Yellow Flicker Beat

Glory and Gore

 **Mémoire d'une Geisha :**

Sayuri's theme

Becoming a Geisha

 **Michael Riske: ****par _Nifelheim_**

Hyperion

 **No Game No Life :**

Full Opening

 **Once Upon a Time:**

Full soundtrack

 **Ong Bak:**

Tien and Pim's song

Tien's resurrection

Pim khon's dance

Prayer in Nong Pradu

 **Pirates des Caraïbes :**

One Day

Up is Down

Davy Jone's theme

 **Position Music: ****par _Nifelheim_**

Destroy the Giant

 **Shingeki no Kyogin :**

Opening « Guren No Yumiya »

The Reluctant Heroes

E.M.A

Vogel Im käfig

Levi VS Female titan theme

Counter Attack Mankind

No regrets

 **Starset :**

My demons

 **Tokyo Ghoul :**

Unravel (version acoustique ou non)

Licht und Schatten

Glassy Sky

Wanderer's

 **Two Steps from Hell :**

Protectors of the Earth

Heart of Courage

Undying Love

Invicible

Love & Loss **par _Nifelheim_**

 **Victor Frankenstei** ** **n** : ****par _Nifelheim_**

Ninja track UK Trailer

 **Woodkid :**

Run Boy Run

Iron

* * *

Et voilà, requête complétée! J'espère avoir satisfait mes curieux petits soldats *se frotte les mains avec malice*

 **Apporte ta touche personnelle:** Vous voulez nous faire part de vos goût en matière de musique? Alors n'hésitez pas à laissez traîner vos sélections favorites dans un review! Histoire que je puisse l'ajouter à cette belle brochette ci-dessus.

 **LE compte Soundcloud à découvrir:** **"Black Nif",** avec des compositions/musiques (dont une sur SNK) qui en valent le détour!

Sur ce, le régiment m'appelle *faisant le salut* Merci de votre attention, j'espère que la lecture vous a paru claire et agréable :)

Signé NeverlandFiction


	5. Chapitre 3, partie1: Kehra VS Levi

**Et me revoilà pour ce début de troisième chapitre petit Bataillon d'Exploration,**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et j'attends vos précieux avis avec impatience. Positif ou Négatif, dans la mesure ou ils pourraient aider à l'amélioration de cette fiction (pas de place pour les haters ici, allez récurer le QG du Bataillon avec un Windex!).**

 **Vous voulez entrez complètement dans l'ambiance de l'histoire ? Alors je vous recommande fortement d'écouter cela en parallèle: "Imagine Dragon: Radioactive + Fall out Boys: Irresistible + Heavy Rain: Madison's Paige theme "**

 **Bonne lecture à tous! :D**

* * *

 _ **La décision du juge demeurant sans rappel pour le moment, Kehra s'apprête désormais à rejoindre le lieu où réside le Bataillon. Accompagnée à cheval, de Levi Ackerman et son escouade.**_

 **POV Kehra :**

\- … Et un dernier petit conseil gamine, ne songe même à nous fausser compagnie quand nous arriverons au QG. J'ai déjà tué un titan de mes propres moyens, alors je n'hésiterai pas à...AAH ! Dit tout à coup Oluo en se couvrant la bouche des mains

Il semblerait que son cheval ait trébuché sur un caillou de pierre posé (par le plus grand des hasard) sur le sentier. Causant ainsi à son cavalier de tressaillir, et, par la même occasion, de se mordre la langue. Un léger filet de sang commença à apparaître par delà les jointures de ses doigts.

\- Mieux vaut tourner sa langue 7 fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, mais ce proverbe ne pourra plus vraiment te servir puisque tu viens de perdre la tienne. J'espère que cela te servira à l'avenir, espèce de face de brosse à chiotte ! Dis-je en passant devant lui avec ma monture

J'aperçus d'ailleurs Petra ricaner sous sa cape, et non je ne parle pas de l'expression « ricaner sous cape ». Elle gloussait vraiment, tentant de dissimuler le rictus dessiné sur ses lèvres à l'aide d'un morceau de son col. Tandis que Gunther et Eld se contentèrent fixer un point invisible en face d'eux, les yeux pétillant d'une pointe d'amusement.

\- Oi ! A moins que vous ne vouliez passer la nuit ici à se faire bouffer par je ne sais quelles créatures, je vous suggère d'avancer dit Levi en jetant un regard par dessus son épaule. Et toi, ne t'éloigne pas plus de deux chevaux de moi. Ajouta-t-il dans ma direction

\- Nnn...Ouaiis ! Acquiesça Oluo, s'étouffant dans sa salive

Oluo avança quelque peu en direction du caporal, la tête soulevée de manière hautaine. A cet instant, l'homme me fit vraiment penser à une sorte de chien. Je ne sais pas si cela était dû à sa langue rosâtre et toute pendante de sa bouche tel un molosse qui a soif, ou encore à sa démarche de chihuahua de concours.

Lorsque Levi reprit sa position initiale, droit un tendu comme un piquet.

Je profita rapidement de cette opportunité pour filer un coup de talon bien placé dans la troupe du cheval Mister brosse à chiotte. Sa monture, pensant se trouver dans une situation de détresse, se mit soudainement à galoper tel un taureau enragée. Laissant un dense nuage de poussière à son sillage.

\- Oluo fait attention ! S'exclama Petra en toussant

\- C'est pas vrai...soupira Gunther. Allons le rattraper avant qu'il ne sorte de l'itinéraire dit-il en secouant ses rênes

À ses mots, Petra et Eld le suivirent en direction du chemin emprunté par Oluo. De peur qu'il ne se prenne un arbre, ou encore qu'il n'inflige encore plus de dégât à sa pauvre langue. _« Elle qui avait déjà des allures de chewing-gum mâchée... »_

Prise dans une sorte de victoire mentale dans laquelle mes clones me lançaient des lauriers, je n'avais pas encore noté que Levi se tenait encore là. À m'observer d'un visage illisible. Ce qui était en parfait paradoxe avec la scène se trouvant en arrière-plan, on l'on pouvait distinguer une course poursuite entre les trois mousquetaires et le cavalier sans tête.

 _« Et bien, les choses commencent bien ...»_ pensais-je d'un air ironique

 **Shingeki No Pause**

Je pense qu'il devait être aux alentours d'un début d'après-midi quand nous avons mit les pieds au château. Rattraper Oluo avait mit plus de temps que je ne l'aurais pensé. Résultat, nous voilà enfin. Sain et sauf, et en un seul morceau. Du moins, en ce qui concerne la majorité...

\- T-Tuu me baieras çha chauterelle mal-aléfique! balbutia Oluo tout en retirant la selle de son cheval

\- Quoi qu'il en soit dis-je en secouant une main avec dédain

 _« Sauterelle maléfique ?! »_ pensais-je offusquée. Durant le passé, j'avais déjà connu des insultes tels que « demi-femme », « Kehra chinchilla » ou encore le plus classique « petite ». Mais, sauterelle maléfique ? Depuis quand les sauterelles sont considérées comme étant démoniaques ? Ce n'est pas comme si ces insectes clamaient haut et fort leurs appartenances à Lucifer. Ou bien possédaient un groupe du nom de « sauterelles démoniaques anonymes » ou « la secte des sauterelles satanistes ». Cette remarque n'a aucun sens, clairement j'ai été comparé à quelque chose de grotesque.

\- Suis moi gamine, Erd, termine son nœud d'attache. A ce rythme là, il pleuvra de la merde avant qu'elle ne parvienne à attacher quoi que ce soit dit soudainement la voix grave de Levi

\- Oui Caporal ! Répondit Erd

Oluo se mit à ricaner depuis son étable, sans payer la moindre attention au fait que nous pourrions l'entendre.

\- Je me débrouillais très bien jusqu'à présent ! Répondis-je en tapant du pied

Seulement, le nain était déjà à mi-chemin de la sortie. Comme s'il ne se souciait pas de savoir si je le suivais ou pas. _« Je suis en période d'essai pourtant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne craint pas que je risque de prendre la fuite à tout moment avec l'un des chevaux ? »_ pensais-je l'esprit un peu perplexe

\- Arrogant, petit crétin de Caporal de mes deux marmonnais-je tout en marchant en dehors de l'écurie

\- … Attitude indécente envers l'un de ses camarades, insubordination envers son supérieur. Dit Levi en s'approchant les bras croisés dans une marque évidente d'irritation

Je relevais la tête vers lui, légèrement surprise. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à le voir sortir de nulle part. _« Attendez ? Il sait pour moi et brosse à chiotte ? »_

\- Dis-moi gamine de merde, je ne sais pas si le petit amas flasque que constitue ta cervelle fonctionne toujours. Mais tu te trouves dans une base militaire, et aux dernières nouvelles sous ma responsabilité. Alors fait moi plaisir, et sors toi un peu la tête du cul si tu ne veux pas avoir à récurer le QG avec ta brosse à dent dit-il tout en insistant clairement sur la dernière partie de sa phrase

 _« de QUOI?! »_ pensais-je alors que son escouade ainsi que quelques soldats curieux firent leur apparition tel des mouettes autour d'une miche de pain. Je cru entendre à un moment Oluo dire à Petra « 10 pièces sur Ackerman ». La jeune femme se contenta de lui filer un claque derrière la tête de manière désapprobatrice.

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça espèce d'uni-couille ?! m'exclamais-je

Et là, ce fut le blanc total. Plus aucun bruit, plus aucun son, juste un silence intense et pénétrant. Comme si le monde s'était soudainement mit sur pause. Un peu comme des spectateurs assistant à un tournoi d'échec. Oui, ce genre de silence là. Calme et pourtant si étouffant. Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais beaucoup trop prise dans le feu de l'action pour remarquer quelque chose. _« 2e fois en une journée, pas mal Kehra »_

\- Récurer le QG avec ma brosse sa dent, t'as rien trouvé de mieux comme cliché ? Tu vas me faire faire quoi ensuite, ramper dans de la boue sous un fil de barbelé ? Me pendre au pylône du drapeau par mon strii...

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma si belle argumentation qu'une paire de main vint attraper le col de ma chemise. Me soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol.

\- Je vais te montrer ce que je fais des gamines de ton genre ici dit-il d'une voix basse et mortelle

Ses yeux gris brûlaient dans une sorte d'animosité dangereuse et perfide. Et un voile brumeux commença à assombrir son regard métallique.

Je pense qu'il essayait de faire de son mieux pour maintenir son visage stoïque habituel. Mais ses yeux, et la poigne féroce qu'il avait sur mon vêtement semblaient en dire une autre histoire. Ses phalanges étaient d'ailleurs recouvertes d'une fine couche blanchâtre, preuve de son contrôle de soi.

\- Lâche moi ! Ordonnai-je tout en battant des mains et des pieds comme un enfant pourri gâté

Mais il n'écouta rien de ma demande, et me traîna d'un pas lourd vers l'établissement principal. N'hésitant pas à me tirer vers le haut dès que je tentais de m'affaisser un peu. Chose étrange, bien qu'il me tenait dans ses mains, on aurait dit qu'il voulait mettre le plus d'écart en nous. Comme si je possédais une sorte de maladie contagieuse ou un virus.

 **Coupure**

 **Réservée par _« ShanaRoseHead »_ : Création du personnage de Kehra S. Silver & Source d'inspiration**

 **Resident Evil /Ada Wong : un des personnages les plus emblématiques et mystérieux de ce jeu-vidéo. Côté bad-ass attitude (utilisation du lance-grappin). Changement de caractère sidérant entre resident evil 2 (calme, posée, réfléchie), re4 ( sournoise, amélioration des ses techniques de combat, indiscernable) et re6 (confidente, stratège) : pouvant être référée aux différentes étapes de la vie de Kehra d'un point de vu psychologique**

 **Sucker Punch /Babydoll : aspect rêveuse et totalement coupée du monde réel. Imaginaire débordant de surprise et de pensées audacieuses : pouvant être référée à l'enfance de Kehra ( à découvrir plus tard dans l'histoire, pas de spoil ici)**

 **Game Of Thrones/ Ceirsei Lannister : manipulatrice experte et reine des jeux mentaux (pour ne pas préciser qu'elle est déjà la reine de Westeros). Symbole de pouvoir incontesté, véritable féministe pour l'époque (n'a pas peur du sexe masculin, se bat pour ses convictions peu importe si le procédé utilisé est plus ou moins noble) : pouvant être référée à la détermination et le côté entêté de Kehra**

 **Game of Thrones/Daenerys Targaryen : Khaleesi, reine et mère des dragons. Possède un sens de l'adaptation inouïe dans la série et croit dure comme fer à ses principes. Sait convaincre et jouer avec les mots. Possède néanmoins un caractère doux qu'elle tente de dissimuler sous une carapace impénétrable : pouvant être référée à la bipolarité du comportement de Kehra, qu'elle tente de dissimuler constamment (oui, Kehra à un côté Bisounours)**

 **Empire/Cookie : Pas besoin d'en dire plus pour ceux qui connaissent le personnage de cette série. Mélange bad-ass assez humoristique : pouvant être référé aux sauts d'humeurs de Kehra ainsi que son côté un peu loufoque par moment**

 **Bonus/Pas une Mary-Sue ! : Certes le mélange de tout ces personnages donne l'impression que Kehra est l'incarnation parfaite de la Mary-Sue. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! *part fouiner dans les dossiers secrets et cadenassés à double tour concernant les points faibles de Kehra* En voici la preuve : manque de ponctualité, possède une phobie monstre des araignées, craint tout ce qui vole de peur de se faire chier dessus (elle n'a pas peur d'une mouette, elle a peur de ce qui SORT de la mouette. Nuance nuance), problème d'impulsivité, aime créer des cibles de fléchettes avec la tête d'Oluo, peut être prise au chantage avec du tiramisu à la fraise...**

 **Fin de la Coupure**

Arrivée à une porte que je présumais être son bureau, Levi me jeta tel un pantin à l'intérieur avant de fermer derrière lui. Lorsque j'essayai de me rattraper en positionnant mes mains devant moi, je remarqua quelque chose de plus : je pouvais percevoir mon reflet sur le sol. Non pas que je ne me sois pas déjà vu avant, mais lorsque votre carrelage fait de la concurrence à votre miroir de salle de bain. C'est qu'il y a un souci quelque part...

Alors que je tentai de me relever avec le plus de dignité possible, Levi partit s'asseoir sur l'énorme fauteuil individuel que constituait sa chaise de bureau.

Lorsqu'il retira son capuchon vert, je pus distinguer la courbure musculaire de ses épaules ainsi que la flexion de ses puissants biceps. Et tout cela au travers de sa chemise blanche et de ses bretelles de cuir, qui le collaient comme un seconde peau. _« C'est qu'il est plutôt bien remplit pour un nain de jardin »_

\- Maintenant on va pouvoir mettre les choses au claires, gamine de merde... dit-il froidement tout en accoudant son bras droit au siège, et en posant sa cheville sur l'un de ses genoux

 _« Allez petit nain, il est temps de voir ce que tu vaux vraiment »_ pensais-je dans un air de défi

* * *

 **TADAAAAH! *position de cirque du Soleil***

 **Pas d'inquiétude jeune recrue, la seconde partie sera postée le week-end prochain (si je ne me fais pas manger par un titan d'ici là). Avec encore plus de piment façon harissa extra piquante entre nos deux petits protagonistes préférés, et un autre jeu de l'espion!**

 **Vous voulez ajouter votre propre touche personnelle à cette fiction? C'est simple:** **si jamais vous voulez que j'écrive quelque chose en particulier durant cette coupure (ex: personnalité de Kehra, ses armes favorites, de quels personnages je me suis inspirée pour l'a créer...) n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review! :P**

 **Sur ce, vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, et que la force du Bataillon d'Exploration soit avec vous! *faisant le salut***

 **Signé, NeverlandFiction**


	6. Caporal au rapport!

Mes chères soldats adorés, *sort une feuille tenant un discours*

Je tiens à m'excuser **sincèrement** de cette longue période d'absence, entre le code, les exams et les titans j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le temps pour écrire quelque chose de potable (oui parce ce que je vous aime moi, et que je préfère vous faire lire quelque chose de bien plutôt que de la pâté pour titan toute bâclée).

Pour me faire pardonner, je promet que la seconde partie du chapitre 3 sera à la hauteur de vos espérances! Et sera publié très prochainement, c'est-à-dire dans les semaines à venir étant donné que j'ai commencé la rédaction aujourd'hui.

Merci à tous pour votre soutien, et vos précieuses reviews qui m'ont tant donné l'envie d'écrire à nouveau (non **_QueenDracarys_** je ne me suis pas faite mangé par un titan, même si j'avoue que ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire ^^).

Pour finir, je souhaite la bienvenue à toutes les jeunes recrues ayant fait le choix de nous rejoindre durant cette fiction Levi x Kehra. Plus nombreux nous sommes, et plus fort nous serons afin d'éliminer la menace! *se met à twerker avec Hanji pendant que Levi s'étouffe avec son thé*

Comme quoi mon petit bataillon d'exploration peut réellement faire des miracles, et qu'ensemble nous allons écraser toutes ces fictions OOC qui font honte à l'extraordinaire animé qu'est Shingeki No Kyojin. #kevhra #kevi #lehra

Sur ce, encore merci à vous de m'avoir redonner goût à l'écriture! Vous êtes la crème de la crème des soldats! ^^

Signé NeverlandFiction.

 **RAPPEL:** **Les coupures sont toujours valables et le jeu de l'espion est maintenu en place.**

 **Bravo à tous ceux qui ont su trouvé le tableau** ** _"Napoléon franchissant le Grand-Saint-Bernard"_** **peint en 1801. Pour le prochain jeu , la barre sera un peu plus élevée *rire machiavélique***

 **En ce qui concerne les coupures:**

 **Chapitre 3, partie 2: tenue de Kehra en civil par** ** _"Nifelheim"_**

 **Chapitre 4: description physique de Kehra par** ** _"Fangirlou"_**

 **Chapitre 5: Kehra, et la criminalité par** ** _"QueenDracarys"_**

 **Chapitre 6: ? A toi de me tenir au courant par review si tu souhaites apporter ta touche personnelle à cette fiction jeune soldat!**


End file.
